The War Of Tokyo
by ryo2411
Summary: When Poison Jam attack the GG's...a war breaks loose!
1. Prologue and Chapter 1: The Attack of PJ

Prologue  
  
Garage...  
  
As corn skated across the bottom level of the garage he made a slow 'clik- clack' sound. He was skating slow because he had bad news.  
  
"Yo, everyone..." His voice dropped.  
  
"What's up Corn?"Asked Boogie. A smile broadend across her face.  
  
:)--Boogie.  
  
:|--Corn.  
  
"I have some baad news.... our turf's bin' tagged."His voice again dropping.  
  
"What!? Who? When?Why? How!?" So many thoughts came splurting out from Boogie.  
  
"Yes...tagged,Everybody...Dunno....Dunno...tagged!" His answered all of her questions. Some were not of his knowledge.  
  
"Combo, you know how to deal with Poison Jam since they nearly invaded your turf, but since Cube left for America, they've always bin' botherin us." Persuaded Garam.  
  
"Yeah, stupid smelly..." Combo was cut short by Corn.  
  
"Calm down Combo!" He knew what Combo was going to say but didn't want to here it...  
  
He got up, skated to Roboy and turned him on.  
  
"Roboy...we need your help..." Said Corn bleakly.  
  
Prologue Continued...  
  
"Checking for viruses,...scan complete. Log on please," Said Roboy's 'Inner Computer'.  
  
Corn slowly typed in, GG'sVROTW2411. It was their password for Roboy. It meant: GG's Vs Rest Of The World and Roboy's creation date 24th of the 11th.  
  
"Welcome back! Chiiing," said his 'Inner Computer'.  
  
"Loading Data......Data process complete. Initializing voice activation..." The 'Inner Computer' went on.  
  
Corn started to tap his foot on the top floor of the garage impatiently.  
  
"For god's sake HURRY UP!" Shouted Corn.  
  
"Voice activation completed....Yo, everyone whats up?" But before they replied he saw that something bad was going down.  
  
"Roboy. Maaaan, we got some bad news dude!" Said Gum.  
  
V_V-- Roboy.  
  
Roboy had a strange feeling that he knew what it was. He stood up slowly.  
  
"Our tur....." Gum was cut short by Roboy.  
  
"Wait! Lemme guess.... Yoyo's farted again, you couldn't be bothered to tidy up, aaaand Gum you've had a tantrum and cuffed somebody?....I'm good ain't I!" Said Roboy with a robotic smile.  
  
:]--Roboy.  
  
"100%....wrong! Oh wait...I have farted again," Yoyo sniffed.  
  
"So by my calculations....I'm 33% correct...damn I'm loosing my touch ya'll," Said roboy bleakly.  
  
"Well really he's never ever got over 60% y'know!" Whispered Rhyth to Garam.  
  
"Like....do I care?" Replied Garam whispering.  
  
¬_¬--Rhyth.  
  
"Shut up Garam, fly boy!" Rhyth removed his glasses and skated off with them.  
  
"Hey...gimme those back! They were dear them...oh yeah...I stole'em! Heheh," said Garam back in normal tone chasing after Rhyth.  
  
"So....how far off was I then ya'll?" Asked Roboy.  
  
"Very...we've bin' invaded. The war of territory has arisen once again!" Said Corn.  
  
"Deep maaan,real deep," Said Combo.  
  
"Ooooh," Said Roboy.  
  
V_V--GG's.  
  
Chapter 1...  
  
Later that morning the GG's were out 're-spraying' their turf. Some civilians were very anxious to find out what was going on.  
  
Civilian:Excuse me...but what's happening?I thought this was all over, is it not?  
  
Garam:Nah, some creeps from Poison Jam have sprayed all over Tokyo, like a swarm of bees in a beehive maan!  
  
O.o-- Civilian  
  
The sound of skates was coming 'clik-clak...clik-clak....clik-clack...' from out of Shibuya Terminal. It was The Love Shockers!  
  
They tagged a few of the GG's graffiti's on the way through to Dogenzaka Hill. The screeches of the stopping of the skates came soon after.  
  
Corn: Crap...those freaks from Hikage Street are here. C'mon we're gonna have to exterminate'em like the rodents dey are!  
  
GG's:Yea! C'mon....  
  
They accelerated towards the Love Shockers. Skidding to a halt next to them. The buses had to take a de-tour.  
  
Corn: Get lost now!  
  
The Love Shockers laughed, well they did a girly giggle. They skated around the GG's taunting them.  
  
TLS:Oh, or what?  
  
More remarks like: Oh, big boy's gonna take care of us? etc. came from the 5 or 6 Love Shockers.  
  
Corn: We'll take ya' by force...then take your territory!  
  
LoveShocker's Leader:Waaaaaaa, lil' babies want their dummies? Come'n geddem!  
  
The GG's skated off after the Love Shockers.... And from out of the shadows, three or four shadowy figures emerged. They had black eye patches,pink hair, pink shorts and white tops. They were Love Shockers!..  
  
LS:Hehehe, lets get goin' ladies! START TAGGIN'!  
  
They started tagging all over Dogenzaka Hill and Shibuya Terminal, then they headed for 99th Street.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
The GG's were still chasing the Love Shockers...  
  
Civilians:Gerroutta here! Measly rudies...yeah, and don't never come back...!  
  
¬_¬-- Rudies.  
  
They entered Hikage Street, and the Love Shockers split up.  
  
Corn:C'mon lets split up!...  
  
3 teams of four split up and went in the three directions they could. Corn,Gum,Rhyth and Clutch went West, Yoyo,Combo,Jazz and Beat went North, Garam,Roboy,Boogie,Potts (Oh no i 4got sum1!) went east...  
  
In 99th Street  
  
Rapid99:Argh, seize them girls!  
  
They had their boomboxes on and were listening to JSRF.  
  
DJPK:Welcome to the radio station, which swurves past the cops ears, and straigt into YOURS!!!! Now our news.  
  
He blabbed on about The Rokkaku Po-lice and then got to the stuff 'bout the GG's and the Turf War.  
  
DJPK:Ok, now for our hourly update on the Turf War. The GG's seem to be LOSING yes i didn't mix up my words, in their lil' tug of wars against the Lurve Shockers! Seems while they were out 'chasing' the Love Shockers, some of the rodents sneaked into their territory! Maaan, if your listenin in on this...get your ass movin' and get back re-taggin your turf maaaan, this is DJ Professor K signing out baby!  
  
Rapid99Leader:Ahahaha! Guess who's back!  
  
She turned to look at a shadowy figure... 


	2. The Girl Gangs Of Tokyo

Chapter 2. (Sorry no TT, it got deleted on my PC)  
  
The girl gangs of Tokyo, unleash their power. (Go to fanfiction.net for updated)  
  
She skated over to her 'Master'. She took it by the arm and put on its skates.  
  
Rpd99er:Master NT-3000! Please what shall we do now?  
  
NT-3000: Hurry, we must help the GG's. If they are taken down, we may be next! Plus, them being our 'ally' would be good for us.  
  
Rpd99er:Are you coming to master?  
  
NT-3000:I will, when and if you become troubled...  
  
Rpd99er:I'll assemble the girls.  
  
She skated off and 5 or 6 Rapid 99ers joined her. They headed off to The Garage.  
  
???:You may be making a great mistake my yound Padawan. You can't be sure what the GG's will...do.  
  
NT-3000:Yes Lord, b..but the GG's would be a great ally. We aren't good enough, in numbers, to take this Turf War into our own hands.  
  
???:Yes, true....Now lets kick to some beats...JSRF!  
  
You'll never ever guess who it was! Zeeeeeero Beat!  
  
DJPK:Wowowow! This is Dj Professor K baby signing you up for a lesson in the The Surgery Of Sound babee! You crazy people'll never guess who's listenin' in on this broadcast??? Zeeeeeero-Beat! Those guys that mystifyingly disappeard when Ro-kkaku Gouji 'disappeared'! GG's!  
  
His voice became lighter from his usual seroius tone!  
  
DJPK:Your turf's bin' tagged by some ug-ly graffiti! Seems whiel you were playing tag, the Lurve Shockers were playin' tag too! Not with each other,but with the GGs turf ya'll! Some Rapid99ers have been reported to be chasing after the Lurve Shockers, but guess who's chasin' dem? POISON JAM! Yes those ug-ly fish freaks are back!  
  
Zero Beat and NT-3000 stopped dancin to the background music of Shooting Star by DJ FX and MC gemini.  
  
DJPK:AAAAAAnd! Guess who's chasing them? The Ro-kkaku Po-lice! Captain Hayahi is back on the job and cracking some criminals, well his crackpot mind thinks they are criminals the RUDIES! Since the Golden Rhinos failed he's bin' smokin his pot and gettin pot's fulls of moneyyyy! Oh, damn! Almost forgot....The GG's have anihilated the three Lurve Shockers that 'were' taggin their turf...this is DJ Professor K signing out babee!  
  
Zero-Beat:Well, well well. Recall the girls. We need to take care of those fish fools. Poison Jam.  
  
NT-3000:Your wish...is my command.  
  
He pressed a button on his skates and did a HUGE jump.  
  
NT-3000:Woweee, I can see the girls from up here!  
  
He landed on the highway and boost dashed towards the Garage.  
  
He couldn't enter the garage because as soon as he did, a mysterious force drove him straight through to Dogenzaka Hill. His hood was up, it was cold. On the floor lay 6 dead Rapid99ers!  
  
NT-3000:Jesus...  
  
He clicked his fingers and he Boost Dashed towards the sound of skates. It was the Love Shockers. He made an ear-sliting sound and the Love Shockers fainted. He picked them up amazingly, and skated off to 99th Street....  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Corn: C'mon guys we need to get some info. Lets head to 99th Street.  
  
They skated off into Shibuya Terminal looking unhappy, knowing they were murderers....  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
More Death's  
  
New Member  
  
Start of DeathBall season... 


	3. The Beggining Chapter 25

Chapter 2.5  
  
The Beginning...  
  
As they grined the rail on the far left of Shibuya Terminal Garam started to speak.  
  
Garam:YO! I just 'membered. They DB season starts tomorrow! C'mon hurry to 99th Street for info, we need to practice.  
  
But before they could enter Dogenzaka Hill they stopped, a boy with long blonde hair, blue eyes, (Pure aries) Red Top, Blue shorts stood before them.  
  
???: Maaan, you're the famous GG's? Look lik'a bunch of loooosers to me man!  
  
Corn:Who are you? Why did you stop us, we're in a hurry!  
  
He tried to skate past. But the boy cuffed him so hard he tid a 180 flip in the air!  
  
???:Gonna make anymore moves young ones?  
  
Gum boost dashed at him. He simply put his arms out, she was pushed back into a bus. A MOVING bus! She was being dragged across the floor like a tuft of grass!  
  
???:I am Spid. The master of strength, and speed.  
  
He showed off his acceleration.  
  
Combo: You sure you're sooooo strong dude? C'mon a round of boxing!  
  
He put down his boombox, but his timer went off. It was time for Jet Set Radio!  
  
DJPK: Welcome rudies to the one and only underground Pirate Radio station...JET SET RADIOOOO FUTURE! Seems like those GG's are needing some help with those Lurve Shockers eh?  
  
Combo raised his fists in motion for a fight. He swung at Spid. Spid swiftly moved to his left. Spid then threw a blow to Combo's head and flattend him! Combo was out for the count.  
  
DJPK: GG's...get to 99th Street NOW! Maaaan those fish freaks Poison Jam are seizing territory like nobodies buisiness! Maaaan, the Immortals are out at round one! GET MOVING!  
  
???:Grab those lil' punks! Why do I have to do the dirty work?  
  
Spid turned round, he saw Hayashi and jumped so high he could not be seen. He didn't fall back down.  
  
Hayashi:C'mon! Bring in the Barracks full of Troops!  
  
Three Barracks entered Shibuya Terminal, full of army troops. How could the GG's escape? A clik-clak could be heard. It was coming from the garage. It was NT-3000!  
  
He motioned silently for the GG's to follow him. They boost dashed towards him.  
  
They entered the Garage. Spid was already sitting on the pinball machine yawning.  
  
Spid:' Took ya? Maaan i've bin' here for ages!  
  
Rhyth:Cops...and how did you jump like dat? Maaan, anyway..who are you? A newbie!?  
  
Spid: Shurrup man! Keep'ya clap shut! Me and my mate 'ere 'ave fitted your crib with a Cop Free boundry s'stem. No cops gonna gerrin 'ere.  
  
From his accent, you could tell he was English.  
  
NT-3000: Maaan, no-one with Cop blood is even gonna SEE this place never mind enter it!  
  
Corn: Kewl! But, how did you do it so quick?  
  
With that about 100 Rapid99ers emerged from 99th Street.  
  
YOYO:There's ya answer maan.  
  
Spid:Erm...is a'ight if I chill wid' ya'll???  
  
He sounded very shy.  
  
Roboy: Thought we were looosers mate!  
  
But Corn's face looked as though he was gonna say yes.  
  
Corn (Whisper):He would give us the advantage ya'll.  
  
Garam:Yeah lerrim join maan!  
  
GG's:Yeah!  
  
Corn skated over to Spid.  
  
Corn: You gorra nickname?  
  
Spid shook his head slowly.  
  
Corn: Welcome aboard...Spidey! 


End file.
